villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poppy Adams
Poppy Adams is the main antagonist of Kingsman: The Golden Circle, the sequel to Kingsman: The Secret Service. She is a notorious global entrepreneur and the CEO of the Golden Circle who seeks to cleanse humanity with rare dangerous drugs';' which is additional to her plan in disposing all the Kingsman and later Statesman. She was portrayed by Julianne Moore, who also played Mother Malkin in The Seventh Son, Margaret White in the 2013 remake of Carrie and Alma Coin in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay. Biography Backstory Poppy made her fortune in the drug market and is possibly one of the richest women on Earth, though she is forced by the obvious illegality of her work to hide in the middle of the Cambodian jungle, where she found undiscovered ancient ruins and adapted them to look like a small town from the 50's, as she was raised in the nostalgic '70s. She named her facility "Poppy Land", featuring a beauty salon, a cinema, fast food stands, a bowling alley, and even a diner called Poppy's, which she uses as her office, including everything in a retro '50s style. While Richmond Valentine kidnapped celebrities all around the world for his plan of exterminating the human race, Poppy took this opportunity to kidnap Elton John and keep him as a prisoner in Poppy Land, forcing him to do private concerts for her and her staff. She also hired Charlie Hesketh as her right hand, after Charlie lost his right arm and vocal cords following Valentine's death. Poppy implanted on him a cybernetic-enhanced arm (called "ARMaggedon" by Poppy) that can retract as his will. Attacking the Kingsman Agency Charlie was sent over by Poppy to hack into the Kingsmen' mainframe, which he managed to succeed with his cybernetic arm during a car chase in London. This allows Poppy to have her forces send out missiles to destroy the Kingsman HQ, killing many of the agents there, including Roxy, except for Eggsy and Merlin, who have to travel to America and find the American counterpart of the Kingsman, the Statesman. Meanwhile, in Poppy Land, one of the members of the Golden Circle, Charles, introduces Poppy to Angel, who wants to be a member of the Golden Circle, Poppy agrees, but tells Angel that to become a member of The Golden Circle, he has to eat Charles (She justifies this by saying that Charles "Messed up" in an unspecified way). Initially, they take this as a joke, but then, Poppy turns on her grinder and sends her two cyberdogs Bennie and Jet to attack Charles, and eventually Angel himself puts Charles inside the grinder. Poppy congratulates him and tells him to go to the salon to get a "makeover", where Angel's fingerprints are erased, his teeth are filed, and a robot tattoos him a golden circle on the chest actually made of gold to signify him as a member of Poppy's organization. Back in Poppy's Diner, Poppy presents to Angel a "Poppy Burger", cooked by herself, made out of Charles' meat, and forces him to eat it. Later on in the movie, Charlie is talking to Poppy, and she reveals that she feels homesick and tired of having to hide in the jungle when she has such an empire. She tells Charlie that all illegal drugs are as harmful to humanity as legal drugs, and that they should be legal as well. Poppy then reveals her plan of poisoning all of her customers with a toxin laced within every recreational drug available that causes blue rashes before killing the user. During one of her private Elton John concerts with Charlie, she discovers that Elton John has been using her drugs with someone, as he has blue rashes. Elton is forced to reveal who he "partied" with, and he confesses that it was Angel. Poppy then punishes both of them by sending her dogs to brutally kill Angel in front of a horrified Elton, though the dogs can't kill Elton John, as they are programmed to identify him as a "friend". Revealing Her Plot Poppy broadcasts a message telling the world about a toxin she laced within every recreational drug available, which causes users to develop blue rashes before progressing through mania, paralysis, and ultimately, death. However, she says that she has the antidote and can give it to the entire world if the President of the United States agrees on ending the War on Drugs and giving the Golden Circle immunity. Poppy then demonstrates the antidote on Elton John, curing him entirely in seconds. The President decides to have every affected user quarantined, including his Chief of Staff, Fox, intending to make it appear that he is acquiescing to Poppy's demands, while secretly, he intends to let all the affected die in order to "win" the war against drugs. At the Statesman HQ, Eggsy and Merlin discover the Statesman saved Harry's life after Valentine shot him in the eye, but also discover that Agent Tequila has been poisoned as well. Eggsy, Harry, and Agent Whiskey go to Italy to steal the antidote from a Golden Circle research facility. Eggsy manages to steal a vial containing the antidote, but Agent Whiskey breaks it "accidentally" while pushing him out of the crossfire when attacked by Golden Circle artillery. Harry discovers he is a traitor and shoots him in the head, nearly killing him. Eggsy doesn't believe Harry and uses the Statesman technology to save Whiskey. Back in Statesman HQ, they discover the location of Poppy's hideout, in Cambodia. Harry, Eggsy and Merlin fly there to steal the remote control for the antidote drones, while the President and Poppy have already closed the deal to legalize drugs. Final Battle and Death Upon their arrival at Poppy Land, Eggsy steps on a land mine, but is saved by Merlin, who sacrifices himself while taking the lair's guards with him. Poppy realizes that she's under siege, as Eggsy and Harry storm through the lair. She sends all of her staff to kill them, but Harry and Eggsy manage to eliminate all of their adversaries, causing heavy casualties to Golden Circle forces. Meanwhile, Elton John manages to free himself from Poppy's agents after a brief fight with them. Poppy then sends Charlie to kill Eggsy, and Jet and Bennie to kill Harry. Eggsy defeats Charlie, causing him to lose his prosthetic arm and snapping his neck, while Harry manages to destroy Jet with the help of Elton John (who used his immunity to protect Harry) and Bennie using the molten gold at the salon. Seeing herself defeated, Poppy, as the only remaining Golden Circle member, offers no resistance, but refuses to give the code. Eggsy then injects her with infected heroin modified by Merlin to speed up the effects of the toxin, informing Poppy that she needs to reveal the code in order to receive the antidote to cure herself. Poppy gives Eggsy and Harry the code, before dying of an accidental overdose, smiling maniacally as she falls on the ground to her death. Following Poppy's death, Agent Whiskey arrives and tries to stop them from entering the code as he intend to kill all drug users (due to having lost his wife and unborn child to two drug users), but Harry and Eggsy manage to kill Whiskey by using a large grinder. They enter the code and the drones are released saving almost everyone, including Fox, who has the President impeached for conspiring to commit genocide on the drug victims, leaving Poppy's plans in complete vain. Personality Poppy appears as a rather cheery, eccentric, effervescent, and vivacious person, despite also being a criminal mastermind. She is more of a puppeteer who plans her work behind the scenes, although unlike Richmond Valentine, Poppy seems to have no problem with violence as she works using mainly computers to commit terrorist attacks. However, she is an extremely heartless, sadistic and utterly psychopathic crime lord who exhibits the following traits: A complete lack of conscience, a lack of empathy and remorse, and a lack of fear. Poppy is also distinctly callous, uncharitable, and sadistic, and takes pleasure in killing people, having no problem killing such hundreds of millions of them. Poppy is highly manipulative and intelligent, and is the most successful business woman on Earth, being extremely driven in her pursuit of legalizing all drugs. Appearance Poppy is a middle aged woman with long ginger hair, pale skin and a wide smile. She wears a variety of different clothes and has a rather eccentric and unique fashion taste. Gallery Poppy-0.png Kingsman-the-golden-circle-Movie-Stills-4.jpg|PoppyLand julianne-moore-2560x1440-poppy-kingsman-the-golden-circle-2017-4k-8677.jpg|Poppy "Deluded" promotional wallpaper CharlieAndPoppy.png|Poppy and Charlie Hesketh poppygrin.jpg|Poppy's evil grin poppys.jpg|Poppy's poppyburger.jpg|A PoppyBurger made of human flesh. Kingsman_The_Golden_Circle_Poppy_character_poster_2.jpg|Poppy's promo poster CharlieAndPoppy1.PNG|Poppy and Charlie being confronted by Eggsy and Harry. BEE28E2E-7EAD-40B8-BE9E-8CC6381E6342.jpeg|Poppy before dying from the heroin overdose. Trivia *Julianne Moore based her characterization of Poppy on Gene Hackman's performance as Lex Luthor in the Superman movies. *The robot dogs Bennie and Jet are most likely a reference to Elton John's song "Bennie and the Jets". *Poppy is an appropriate name for a villain who deals in drugs, as many drugs are synthesized from the poppy plant. *Appropriately, the marquees in Poppy's compound all bare the names of Elton John song titles (The Bitch is Back, Captain Fantastic, etc.). *The original subtitle was The Golden Triangle, named after the area that borders Thailand, Laos and Myanmar. However, when the film was test screened three times, the filmmakers found out that no one in the test audience had heard of the area's geography nor the history with that title. It was then decided to change the word Triangle to Circle. *The actress who plays Charlie's girlfriend, Clara, is actually named Poppy. *Poppy's bowling alley could be a reference to the iconic cult movie ''The Big Lebowski ''starring Julianne Moore and Jeff Bridges who also appears in ''The Golden Circle ''as Agent Champagne. Navigation de:Poppy Adams Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Crackers Category:Leader Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Elitist Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord Category:Extortionists Category:Elderly Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Sophisticated Category:Saboteurs Category:Psychopath Category:Drug Dealers Category:Rivals Category:Murderer Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Outcast Category:Comedy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Businessmen Category:Provoker Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Marvel Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Anarchist Category:Mutilators Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Perverts Category:Kingsman Villains